Sexy School Uniform
by Dookaller
Summary: There's no limit to the things you can do sitting at your desk. Just ask Yugi.


.

_I was reading something that I didn't realize was an AU until about 7 chapters in. That revelation inspired this._

.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat down at his desk for a day of school, but he had a feeling this would be a very different day of school. He didn't quite know what to expect but he came into the room with the pretense of a very placid and uneventful life. He sat next his friend Joey, and had the faint knowledge that his other friends sat behind him, but none of them seemed completely there, like they were just going through the motions of class. He couldn't blame them really, it was a rainy day outside, and everything about today screamed boring. Almost too boring.<p>

Suddenly the fabric of this average day was disturbed when Yugi noticed the board said there would be a substitute teacher today. The room stilled as the sub stepped through the door. He wore perfectly tailored black dress pants, a collared blue shirt, a black tie, and his hair was almost identical to Yugi's.

Normally Yugi would've been taken aback by this. Other people wouldn't be surprised someone had similar hair to them, but Yugi's was so very rare, it was a strange coincidence, and yet Yugi seemed completely unfazed by it. He, however, did watch the teacher with a fascinated intensity.

The man walked to the board and picked up a dry erase marker. He wrote, _Mr. Pharaoh_ and Yugi giggled.

Mr. Pharaoh turned around abruptly with the angriest look he could muster on his face and said, "You think my name is funny?"

"No Sir."

"Oh, then something else must be funny. Please, enlighten the class. What, pray tell, is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"If nothing else was said, then it must have been my writing my name on the board that prompted your little outburst."

"It's not funny Sir. It's a very nice name that's all…" Yugi couldn't keep from smiling as he said this. The substitute, turned from him hotly, still frowning, but smiled once his face was out of view.

"Now today you're going to be working out of your book. Turn to page 254. There's uh, a story there. Read it and take notes," the teacher said, writing the number on the board.

Yugi raised his hand, but spoke without being called on anyway, "How long will we be working, Mr. Pharaoh?"

"As long as I feel like! No talking out of turn, Mr. Muto!"

Yugi sighed and opened his book to find a list of problems that looked like Greek to him. He looked to the front of the classroom to see if there was some mistake but the substitute had already settled in at his desk, waiting to be asked questions. Yugi decided he should try the problems before asking, and so he started copying them down, each one making more and more sense as he wrote them.

He put very little effort into solving them, and when they didn't come out right, he raised his hand despite his lack of interest. The teacher came to him, rounding him from behind, each arm on either side of Yugi, using the desk to support him as he gazed over Yugi's shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Muto?" The sub whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Mr. Pharaoh…" Yugi shivered at the feel of the man's breath on him, "I- I'm not getting the right answer…"

Mr. Pharaoh looked at his paper and said, "Well there's your problem." He pointed to a bit of an equation that was in parenthesis. "You're starting from somewhere in the middle. Start at the beginning."

Yugi smiled and turned to the teacher so their mouths we almost touching, "Forgive me, Professor, but I'm afraid you're wrong."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Pharaoh pulled his face back slightly to look Yugi in the eye.

"That's not how you do an algebra equation."

The teacher pulled away from him with a flourish and asked loud enough for the whole class to hear, "Wasn't it _you_ who asked for _my_ help?"

"Yes."

"And you're defying me?" The teacher folded his hands placing both his index fingers together, pointing to Yugi.

"I guess I am."

"That's it!" He lowered his hands angrily and in a big display. "Stay after class!" He stepped so close to Yugi they could hear each other breath and whispered, "You are in so much trouble Mr. Muto."

Right then, as if on cue, the bell rang, and Mr. Pharaoh smirked.

"Classed dismissed." Yugi rose to leave, but the teacher placed a firm hand at his chest to stop him. "Except for you, Mr. Muto."

The students filed out of the classroom uncharacteristically quickly, almost as though they were never there. The teacher pushed Yugi back into his seat harshly and loomed over him.

"Mr. Pharaoh…" Yugi breathed in mock fear.

The Pharaoh leaned down and kissed him. It was taboo. It was wrong. It was right. He heard the familiar moan, vibrating from Yugi's mouth, into his own. He separated hissing, "Yuuuugiii," as he pulled the jacket of the boy's school uniform down his arms.

"Pharaoh…" the boy moaned.

"Yugi…" he heard back. "Yugi… Yugi, time for dinner."

"Huh?"

"Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi blinked twice and looked up at his grandfather.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just… talking to the spirit in the puzzle."

A voice hissed inside his head, _"We were just getting to the fun part!"_

"Oh," his grandfather continued, "Well I was calling you for dinner."

_"__Role playing takes too long, when we come back upstairs, just take your ethereal pants off," _Yugi thought before saying, "Sorry Grandpa, I'll come now."

He stood up and followed his grandfather out of the room, wondering what he'd made to eat.

_"__Yuuuugiiiii!"_

_"__It'll only take me a little while to eat. Then we'll go back upstairs… Mr. Pharaoh…"_


End file.
